


If I Die Before I Wake

by wolfiefiend



Category: My Soul to Take (2010)
Genre: Bug is a cockslut, Cock Rings, Facials, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefiend/pseuds/wolfiefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't often the Bug gets to be in control, so when he sees Alex in his bed, he knows that this is going to be a good night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Before I Wake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boltfox20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltfox20/gifts).



Bug sighed as he walked into his room, after helping with the dishes and arguing with Fang once again. Still, it was good to finally be away from her, and besides, he needed a chance to work on his homework. He shut his door, and turned to walk to his bed, only to find Alex lid there. He was covered with the blankets, but Bug could see his arm moving. He wondered for a moment, but when he saw that Alex's clothes were laid out on his desk, in the open and for anyone to see, he knew exactly what was going on. This had happened a time or two before, but never so blatantly, never like this. He had always been present when it happened. 

"Really, Alex? In my bed?" He said, hoping that Alex wouldn't yell at him for saying that. He was usually the innocent one, the one who never made those kinds of remarks. But god, he felt a wave of arousal wash over him as he watched Alex sit up. The blankets fell down to his waist, and Bug could see that Alex was still slowly moving. The slightly younger teen looked up at him, and just smirked. 

"Last time," He moaned, "It was in my bed. I'm just returning the favor." Alex pushed the blankets off of him then, showing Bug what he was doing right then and there. Bug took a step back, making a big show out of locking his bedroom door, before he walked over to the bed. He pulled his shirt off, sliding one hand down his chest and sighing as he slid his hand down farther, until he was cupping himself. He smiled shyly as Alex moaned at the sight, and started pumping harder and faster. 

"Slow down," Bug murmured, as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I want to watch you. Please Alex, can I watch?" Alex groaned and leaned back, raising his hips and pushing hard into his fist. It looked like he would cum any minute, and Bug didn't want to risk that happening just yet. He reached under his bed, pulling out a small box, that no one ever touched. Fang had come across it once, and he had made her swear to never tell anyone about it, ever! For once, she had kept her word. Not even their mother knew about his little toybox. 

Bug opened the box up, pulling out a cock ring, and set the box aside. He grabbed hold of Alex, knocking his hand off of himself and slid the ring onto him. Alex threw his head back, bucking his hips while he tried to keep himself under control, while Bug watched. Bug groaned quietly, as Alex tossed his head back and forth. Normally, it would be Bug splayed out like this, while Alex watched him come undone. This was a nice change. 

"B-Bug! I-I need..." Alex couldn't even speak. He was too worked up, and Bug found himself growing harder at the thought. He slid back on the bed, smirking to himself as he settled between his friends legs. He ran his hands up Alex's thighs, listened to the teen moan and gasp and beg him for more. Bug could feel his jeans getting tighter, and was both glad and slightly annoyed that he had forgone underwear today, and decided on just his jeans. It was annoyingly painful now, and he wanted the damn things off. He shifted, rocking back on his heels and yanking them down. He kicked them off, and climbed on top of Alex's thighs.  
Alex opened his eyes, when had he closed them, and watched as Bug climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. He moaned loudly as Bug rocked down against him, and gasped as Bug suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth, pressing down hard. 

"Shut up!" He hissed. "Do you want us to get caught? My sister is probably already in her room, I don't want her to know about this!" Bug rocked down again. Despite his words, the thought of being caught like this, of someone walking in and seeing him, with Alex balls deep inside of him, made him harder then he ever thought possible! Still, it wasn't quite there yet, and besides. He knew exactly what he wanted Alex to do. He shifted off of Alex then, and spread his bare legs. 

"Come on then, Alex. You know what you want, so why don't you come and take it?" He taunted, knowing that Alex could never resist a challange. Within moments, he had Alex curled between his legs, eating him out for dear life! It was one of Bugs favourite things in the world, and he would never pass up the chance for Alex to do this. Ever! 

Bug gasped, tossing one leg over Alex's shoulder and curling it across his back as Alex pushed his other leg off of the bed, making him prop his foot on the edge of the bedframe. Bug moaned as Alex curled his tongue, before flattening it and licking a wide stripe up his crack. He glanced down, to see Alex's head, full of dark curls, bobbing up and down, and had to grab a hold of the base of his cock to keep himself from cumming at the sight! It was almost too much. Not quite, but almost. 

Alex lifted his head up, after a few moments and breathed deeply. For a second, Bug considered allowing Alex to move back, but when he saw a bead of saliva drip down from the corner of his mouth, he realized he was by no means done yet. Bug grabbed a fistful of Alex's hair, and yanked his head down again. He heard Alex moan deeply and felt him start to lick and suck him in earnest. Bug gasped with pleasure and pulled Alex up just enough that he could thrust into his mouth. 

Alex just swallowed Bug down, choking slightly but not once did he try to pull away. It wasn't often that Bug took control like this, and Alex found that he wanted it so badly that he would do anything for Bug right now. He moaned around the cock in his mouth, as Bug bucked in and out of him. Finally, it seemed like Bug was done, because he pulled Alex off of him, instead guiding him up his body to lay on top of him. Alex thought for a moment that he'd get to top like he usually did, but then Bug rolled them over and sat up, moving to straddle him again. 

"Are you ready, Alex?" He asked softly, smiling as he felt Alex holding himself up for Bug to sink down on. As soon as he saw the teen nodding, he pushed down, breathing heavily as he felt himself stretch to accommodate Alex's girth. Alex threw his head back and yelled Bug's name, his real name, and Bug could feel himself getting tighter already. He moved, bouncing slowly, as Alex rocked up into him. A few minutes passed like that, before Bug tugged Alex up and pressed their mouths together. He kissed the teen hard and deeply, moaning into his mouth as Alex hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of him. 

"Fuck, Bug. I-I need to...Please let me cum, I-I need...Please God, let me...." Alex couldn't manage to get a full sentence out, not with the way that Bug was grinding down on him. He bucked up, throwing his head back as Bug attacked his throat. He left little marks everywhere his teeth touched Alex's neck, sucking softly every now and then. Alex didn't even care, he just grabbed Bug's hips as hard as he could, fingers curling around to grip his ass, and pulled him closer. He slammed his hips up, as hard as he could, trying desperately to get off. It wouldn't do any good. 

"Come on, Alex." Bug gasped, as he felt the teen below him pull him down again. "I bet that's not nearly as hard as you can fuck me!" Maybe it was just the fact that Bug had actually swore, something he rarely did, or maybe it was the context. Either way, Alex flipped them over, and pulled out of Bug before turning him around and pushing him to his knees. Bug gladly presented his ass to Alex, and moaned loudly when the teen slammed into him as hard as he could. He loved it when Alex took control like this, loved it when he fucked him without caring if he was hurt or not. 

"Fuck, so tight!" Alex groaned, as he pushed in and out of Bug. He felt the teen clench down on him, and he just pushed in further when he did. Soon enough, he wrapped a hand around Bug's cock, pumping hard and fast. It didn't take long before Bug came, shooting thick streaks of cum onto his sheets. Alex pulled out and flipped Bug over, moaning as the teen was so pliant n the aftershock of his orgasm, and shuffled up until he hovered over Bug's mouth. 

"Gonna suck me?" Alex asked, as he fisted his cock over his friends mouth. He didn't actually expect an answer and was surprised when he got one. 

"Actually, no, I'm not. You're gonna jerk off until you can't take it anymore, then you'll cum on my face. And when you do, its gonna be because you can't take me watching you anymore!" Bug said, a small smirk playing on his lips. Alex gasped and doubled over, staring down at his friend as he started to roughly jerk himself off. He gasped as Bug watched him, licking his lips and parting them just a little. He moved his fist faster, groaning as he watched Bug's tongue flick out. One quick, soft flick across his head, and he yanked the cock ring off of himself, before spraying his cum all over Bug's face. 

Bug smiled as he licked his lips. He manhandled Alex down to lay next to him, and wiped his own face off slowly. The two of them would fall asleep together, curled around one another, for the entire night!

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have made a friend watch My Soul To Take last night, and afterwords I realized that there is not enough fics for this movie, let alone this pairing. So I had to do something for it.


End file.
